


On the other side of the looking glass

by Woolywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Explicit Language, Fighting, Gen, If you want - Freeform, SF! Alphys, SF! Sans, UF! Grillby - Freeform, UF! Sans - Freeform, US! Sans - Freeform, US! toriel, just a fun look at a couple of au's, play flirting, this can be read with shipping in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: Not all of Sans dreams are nightmares. 
Not all of Sans dreams are visions of the future. 
Sometimes he dreams of places familiar but off. People he knew but didn't. Events that always never happened to people that were and were not him.
(Happy 1 year anniversary Undertale! \(@u@)/  )





	On the other side of the looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Fandom that has revived my love of writing. I love all of the Alternative Universes and wacky timeline shenanigans this fandom has. It had truly been a joy and I wrote this as sort of a dedication to a couple of AU's I like . There are many more I would have liked to add but I needed to finish this before Tomorrow so... here we are!
> 
> All in all I hope you enjoy! \\(@u@)/

Most nights it was the same thing.

 

Dust, a human, loneliness, rage, a blue sky, hope, darkness.

 

Some nights though, when everything was peaceful, he dreamt of other things.

 

Bits of places familiar but off. People he knew but didn't. Events that always never happened to people that were and were not him.

 

And he had thought time anomalies were confusing...

 

* * * * *

 

"Sans, you came!" A strong female voice said.

 

"Of course my Queen!" Said a voice so similar yet so different to his own. "It's not everyday you get time off! I am honored you would choose to spend it with me!"

 

His eyes landed on a tall female goat monster draped in purple robes trimmed in gold. On her head balanced between two small stubby horns was a small gold crown. She was smiling holding out a paw to him in invitation.

 

"Of course my friend. How can I say no when  one of my subjects asks for help?" 

 

"Papy's is going to love this cake I just know it! There's no way it could be bad with the magnificent Sans and our most honourable Queen joining forces!"  He said chest puffing up in pride.

 

The Queen lead him into the kitchen as they continued their conversation.

 

"I  _ kneed _ to know my friend what kind of cake would you like to bake today?"

 

The Queen laughed at her own joke and he joined in.

 

"Well I must admit my idea to make Papyrus a birthday cake was  _ half-baked.  _ I was hoping you might have an idea!"  He said feeling a large smile crossing his face.

 

"Oh I am sure I can  _ rise  _ to the occasion and think of something he will enjoy."

 

* * * * *

 

When he opened his eyes again he was looking at the warm polished wood of his favorite bar. It was a bit darker In here then he remembered it.

 

"Maybe you should go home..." Said a soft voice from somewhere in front of him.

 

His head turned to look at the owner of the voice. A tall lean purple fire monster.

 

"Like hellllllll, you're gettin' rid of me that easily Grillz." His own slightly gruffer slird voice said.

 

"If I let you drink much more you will not be able to walk home." The fire monster said with a laugh in his voice.

 

"Walkin's for losers." He said eyelights falling on a half eaten burger, a bottle of mustard, and a brown glass bottle. " give me 'nother."

 

"If you do not plan on going home tonight you could always spend the night with me." The bartender said with a suggestive tone to his voice as he completely ignored his friend's request for another beer.

 

" **Fuck off Grillby** !"  He managed to snarl without slurring a single word but the effect was ruined as not a moment later he swayed almost falling off his stool before righting himself at the last second. He took a moment to look straight at the monster staring back  at him with his smug I' told you so' face.

 

Silence reigned for a moment before he let out an exasperated sigh "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine 'm going can I 'ave one for the road?"

 

"Sans, you haven't even finished the one I already gave you."

 

Sans reach out with a shaky hand for the bottle sitting on the counter in front of him. When he lifted it he could already feel it was still mostly full. Swishing the contents as if he didn't quite believe what his senses were telling him. 

 

"I guess 're right I think 'm gonna head home." He said unfinished bottle in hand.

 

Somehow he managed to make it to the door of the empty bar without falling on his face.

 

"See you soon honey." The flirtatious fire monster said, his soft voice carrying in the silent room.

 

"Sure be back soon hot stuff."  he said with a laugh in his voice opening the door revealing the cold Snowdin night.

 

* * * *

 

In front of him was a vast sky of stars.

 

"We did it Papyrus." he said tears prickling at his sockets.

 

* * * * *

 

"Get  _ up _ ! You worthless sack of shit!"  The looming form of his Captain said casting a shadow over his line of sight.

 

"Like  _ you _ could keep me down" His voice said filled with a fierceness he had never heard from himself before.

 

He pushed himself off the ground. Planting his feet firmly in the dirt of the yard they were standing in. Before he could even take a breath there was a buzzing electric axe in his face. He dodged it with practiced ease. Then he did the same with the second, third, and fourth axes that came at him.

 

He couldn't dodge forever though. Watching for an opening he felt himself start to tire. His captain was ruthless in her onsought.

 

"Fight _ back _ !" She roared at his when yet another axe was nimbly dodged.

 

"Getting tired?" He taunted.

 

"As if!" She spat back but it was clear she was slowing down marginally.

 

It wasn't to long after that he saw the yellow lizard stumble and he felt his magic gather for a big attack. Before she could recover he had her pinned to the ground with a number of jagged bone constructs. She tried to struggle out of the bone cage that had pinned her down. That only caused her to catch some of her scales on the attack ripping them out and leading to several trails of blood dripping down various parts of her body.

 

After two minutes of struggling she finally stopped dead and started to laugh in her booming voice.

 

"Good! We might make something of you yet!"

 

"Thank you ma'am." He said as he felt the bones he had summoned disappear.

 

"Think nothing of it shrimp!" She said dusting off her training armour big smile on her face. "You earned it."

 

The pride that filled his chest was unmistakeable.

 

"I take it training is over for the day?" He said.

 

"Ya, ya, you can go." The gruff Captain said waving her hand dismissively. "Make sure you're piece of trash brother isn't sleeping on the fucking job again."

 

"Of course." He said bowing before taking his leave.

 

When he made it to a familiar sentry station and saw a tall skeleton dozing with his head resting on top of folded arms he felt himself frown.

 

"Again? Brother, I expected better of you."

 

* * * *

 

His eye-sockets were open staring at the familiar ceiling of his room. Hesitantly he raised his hand in front of his face and moved it back and forth.

 

"Thank god." Sans breathed letting his hand flop on the bed.

 

He didn't dislike those dreams but it did suck having no control over your own body.

 

As awareness slowly worked its way back into his body he could hear his brother downstairs stomping about. He could just lay here until it was time to get up. There was no way Sans was going to get anymore sleep. That was obvious but it didn't mean he couldn't make use of this strange occurrence.

 

Sans blearily threw on some clothes and made his way to the bedroom door. Papyrus was about to get quite the shock. Maybe Sans could eat something before he had to leave for work.

 

"SANS IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus yelled as Sans opened his door.

 

"Ya 's me bro."


End file.
